Descuido
by xDrizzle
Summary: ONE-SHOT/ Corta historia donde Ron y Hermione, embelesados el uno con el otro, se distraen mientras los padres de ella están fuera de casa. Lime . Regalo para Mede Freaky.


— ¿Te gustaría tomar un té?

Londres se despedía del sol. Los coloridos jardines comenzaban a tomar el grisáceo característico de las tierras inglesas a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, y una pequeña brisa corría a la altura de los hombros para cuando Hermione pronunciaba estas palabras afirmada en la reja frente a su casa.

—Claro.

Ron no se permitió dudar ni un segundo.

Su pelirrojo cabello, más largo de lo que acostumbraba a usarlo, se pegaba sobre su frente gracias al viento otoñal y sin duda un té sería bastante reconfortante.

Una vez dentro imitó a Hermione y colgó su abrigo de un perchero junto a la puerta, mientras la muchacha se perdía hacia la cocina.

Ron avanzó, como siempre que estaba en esa casa, con cuidado y sigilo, como si estuviese caminando sobre campo minado y se sentó en medio del gran sofá café oscuro de la sala de los Granger. De inmediato se hundió varios centímetros.

Ah, odiaba ese sofá.

—Mis padres no vuelven hasta la noche, así que tranquilo—la cantarina voz de Hermione resonó en la habitación junto al dulce sonido de una cuchara sobre la taza de loza. Ron tomó la taza de té humeante que ella le ofrecía y soltó un suspiro.

—Es bueno saberlo— dijo y dio un sorbo a su té. Estaba hirviendo. Hermione se rió ante la expresión de alivio de su novio y se sentó junto a él.

—No sé por qué te incomodan tanto, no han sido tan terribles ¿o sí? —preguntó, todavía divertida.

—Han podido ser peor, pero… tu padre sigue dándome miedo. —Hermione movió la cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

—Lo sé, a veces exagera.

—No—negó Ron mientras dejaba el té sobre la mesita de centro. No había forma de beberlo tan caliente—No exagera, está bien. Es decir…—se carraspeó y ella lo miró confundida—lo entiendo un poco.

—Ah—Hermione dejó ahora de lado su té—Sí, bueno…no debe ser lindo ver a su única hija corrompida por un hombre como tú—bromeó.

—No sé si ofenderme por eso…—Ron hizo una mueca mientras pasaba un brazo por detrás de Hermione y lo dejaba reposar en el respaldo del sillón.

—No, no te ofendas—sonrió ella, coqueta.

—Está bien, sólo porque sé que adoras ser corrompida por mí—Hermione quiso rebatir lo último, pero entonces él la besó.

Y... bueno, no tenía tantas ganas de contra argumentar.

Ron se acomodó mejor en el sofá y tomó a Hermione de la cintura para acercarla hacia él. Tenían los labios tibios y rápidamente el frío del joven otoño se había esfumado de sus cuerpos. Hermione afirmó la palma de su mano en el pecho de Ron, sobre su camisa de franela y rompió el contacto.

Colorada, se aclaró la garganta, se enderezó sobre su asiento y se estiró para coger su taza de té y darle un buen sorbo. Ahora a Ron le tocó reírse.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó ella. Su tono desafiante disimulaba intentaba disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Dijiste que tus padres llegarían tarde…—se acercó a ella y pasó una mano alrededor de su cintura—o sea que estaremos solos un buen rato…—le susurró Ron al oído antes de depositar un par de besos detrás de su oreja. Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó que el aliento de él envolviera su cuello y le hiciera cosquillas en la nuca. Devolvió la taza de té a la mesa de centro. Ron reprimió una sonrisa, victorioso.

Ella giró su rostro y su mirada chocó de lleno con la de él.

Él no sabe qué habrá visto Hermione en sus ojos, pero los de ella parecían plagados de deseo y convicción, como si hubiese ganado una batalla interna consigo misma y estuviese lista para demostrarlo. Sintió como una chispita encendía dinamita dentro de sus venas y, sin romper el contacto de sus miradas, bajó lentamente su mano derecha hasta posarla sobre la rodilla de Hermione.

Un tanto temeroso, le estudió de manera rápida la expresión de la cara. Ella le sostuvo la mirada, exactamente igual que antes, y luego se inclinó para besarlo.

Pocas veces Ron había perdido tanto la concentración durante un beso de ella, pero el calor y la suavidad de la pantimedia que le cubría las piernas bajo la palma de su mano estaban acaparando casi el noventa por ciento de sus neuronas.

Se atrevió a avanzar un poco más arriba por debajo de la falda. Ella no lo detuvo, así que él tampoco lo hizo.

El otro diez por ciento de su cerebro se dedicó a analizar lo que estaba pasando, tratando de evitar que se echara a reír de nervios o que se pusiera colorado hasta que le picaran los cachetes. Hermione lo estaba besando como nunca se habían besado antes. Pasaba sus manos tibias por encima de su camisa, acariciando su pecho y enredaba los dedos en el pelo que se metía dentro del cuello de la camisa. Se habían ido hundiendo de a poco en el sofá, que ahora sí que le estaba empezando a gustar, y mientras con una mano la sostenía de la cintura, la otra no dejaba de recorrerle las piernas y el interior de los muslos.

Hermione se dejaba, y aunque su lenguaje corporal no lo demostrara, estaba tremendamente nerviosa. Muchísimo más que Ron, que una vez que entra en confianza, es difícil que se acobarde. Tal vez, si él hubiese estado un poco más atento la hubiese descubierto, por el ritmo de su respiración, por el golpeteo acelerado de su corazón, por la tenue capa de sudor que estaba empezando a cubrirle el interior de los dedos de las manos.

Hermione se distanció de repente y tomó una enorme bocanada de aire.

Ron la miró y entones, las neuronas que no estaban pensando, intentaron hacerlo. Hermione tenía los labios rojos, las mejillas sonrosadas y las manos por dentro de su camisa, mientras la mano de él reposaba sugestivamente en el interior de uno de los muslos de ella. Las sensaciones eran tan fuertes que Ron tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para pensar en cosas frías.

Hermione miró a Ron a los ojos y luego bajó la mirada hasta su pecho y movió suavemente sus dedos creando una caricia casi tierna sobre la blanca piel. Se mordió el labio inferior. Ella no estaba tan de acuerdo en que se pusiera a pensar en nieve, duchas heladas y gatos. Subió las manos hasta su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella.

A Ron le daría un poco de vergüenza asumir cuánto le gustaba que ella lo tomará de sorpresa y lo besara con tanto entusiasmo. Le gustaba verla arrojar sus barreras y permitirle entrar a su corazón, al otro lado de su personalidad. Ese lado juguetón, desordenado y hasta despreocupado por ratos. Donde conoció sus manías más raras, las mañas que la convertían en lo que por años había sido un completo misterio para él. Había tantas cosas que había descubierto de ella desde que empezaron a salir… aunque mientras Hermione lo besaba de esa forma y ronroneaba bajito cuando él la acariciaba, le resultaba difícil acordarse de todos esos detalles.

La tomó por las caderas y la atrajo más hacia él. Hermione se giró para ponerse al frente y estiró una de sus piernas para sentarse a horcajadas suyo.

Fue este movimiento, tan intensamente sexual que le envío mil sensaciones a lo largo de todo el cuerpo y le hizo recordar, casi en un segundo, una de las cosas que había aprendido de Hermione desde que era su novia. Ella era una mujer. En toda la gloria del término. Y aunque no era algo difícil de observar, era muy distinto a sentirlo. Sentir que todo en ella le resultaba, por naturaleza, atractivo: su olor, su pelo, su forma. Todo en ella resultaba tener un tinte femenino hipnotizante y seductor, casi como una trampa de la cual no tenía escape. Ella lo sabía, además, y eso subía todo a otros niveles. Sabía lo que causaba al subirse a horcajadas de él y aplastarlo contra el respaldo del sillón, sabía que él podía sentir sus pechos contra él y podía sentir lo que todas esas emociones juntas iban a provocarle. Hermione siempre lo sabía todo.

Él, por otro lado, pensaba que a pesar de que se sentía bastante dependiente de su familia y su rutina, bastante lejos de lograr madurar todo lo necesario, cuando estaba con Hermione…él podía ser un hombre. Uno de verdad. Responsable, capaz, decidido. Sería el hombre que ella quisiera que él fuera, el que ella necesitara. Y teniéndola sobre él, acariciándola donde hasta hace un rato creía que no tendría permiso en un buen tiempo, besándola con todas sus ganas, no podía sino sentirse menos infantil que nunca.

Hermione despertaba en él cosas inciertas, deseos tan poderosos que se habían ido acoplando a su personalidad y le transformaban. Ella estaba ahí marcándolo para siempre, sin importar lo que pudiese suceder más adelante. Y él sabía que estaba haciéndole lo mismo. Eso sí que lo sabía. Quizá no tomó su primer beso, ni sus primeros suspiros, pero estaba tomando su corazón, su cuerpo, su complicidad.

Hermione rompió el beso y soltó un suspiro que se escuchó un poquito más alto que los anteriores. Él no perdió el tiempo y llenó su cuello de besos y mordiscos. Hermione rió suavemente y en cuanto pudo volvió a atraparlo entre sus labios. Ron acariciaba su espalda mientras ella se movía dolorosamente lento sobre él, sin mucha idea de lo que estaba haciendo, forzando la fricción de sus cuerpos hasta el límite y permitiéndoles a ambos disfrutar del impulso casi involuntario de sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Ron se empezaba a preguntar a sí mismo si ya podría sacarle el vestido para poder tocarla por debajo de la ropa, como ella lo había hecho con él, cuando Hermione se detuvo en seco y abrió los ojos con una expresión extraña, como entre miedo y desesperación. Ron tardó un poco en reaccionar y tratar conectar lo que sucedía en su cabeza.

No lo logró.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

Más rápido de lo que hubiese imaginado Hermione se puso de pie, se acomodó la ropa y empezó a golpetear los cojines de los sillones que se habían aplastado con el peso de sus cuerpos para volverlos a su forma natural. Tiró a Ron de la mano y lo obligó a pararse.

— ¡Tienes que irte! ¡Ahora! — De veras que se asustó.

Ella podría decirle "sabes… no quiero" y él lo entendería, en verdad, él no pensaba obligarla a nada, pero no tenía por qué terminar así de la nada, tan de golpe y porrazo, sin ninguna delicadeza.

—Hermione, ¿qué—

— ¡Vete! ¡Mi papá llegó antes! —la voz de Hermione sonó desesperada, agudísima.

— ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? — Ron alzó la voz mientras tomaba su abrigo y se acomodaba la camisa, entre desconcertado y furioso.

— ¡El sonido del auto, Ronald! —Hermione era un nudo de nervios mientras tomaba las tazas de té que intentaron beber y corría a dejarlas a la cocina. Entonces Ron atinó a mirar por la ventana y observar con horror cómo el Sr. Granger estacionaba su auto en el garaje y rápidamente abría la puerta para bajarse.

Lo siguiente que sintió fueron las manos de Hermione empujándolo hacia la chimenea.

—Lo siento mucho, ¡pero tienes que irte!

—Hermione, se nos está permitido pasar tiempo juntos, no tiene porqué enterarse de lo que hacíamos—le dijo con una sonrisa qu Hermione no devolvió—…podríamos haber estado viendo _pelucolas…_

— ¡Ron! —chilló Hermione frustrada mientras intercalaba su atención entre Ron y la puerta, esperando que ésta no se abriera.

—Está bien, me voy, pero—no alcanzó a terminar. Hermione le plantó un beso apretado en la boca y lo empujó hasta meterlo entero en la chimenea y arrojarle encima ella misma los polvos flu.

Bastó un _puff _ y Ron ya no estaba.

Hermione se llevó la mano al pecho y sintió su corazón palpitando con fuerza. Luego sintió sus mejillas rojas. Ah, no había forma de disimular ese sonrojo en un par de segundos. Escuchó el sonido del llavero de su padre al otro lado de la puerta de madera e hizo lo que cualquier bruja desesperada haría.

Desapareció.

Y el único lugar en el que pensó, fue en su propio baño.

— ¿Hermione? —preguntó su papá en voz alta —Hija, llegué…

— ¡Estoy en la ducha, papá! —mintió.

—Pondré a hervir el té. Tu madre tardará en llegar—no se molestó en contestar a eso. Esperó un par de segundos, pero al parecer, su padre no notó nada extraño. Suspiró.

Última vez. Última vez que se permitía pasar por un susto como ése. Merlín, si no fuera porque tenía tan buen oído hubiese sido descubierta por su padre encima de Ron prácticamente devorándoselo. Y adiós permiso de quedarse durante las vacaciones en La Madriguera. ¡Cómo pudo permitirse no pensar en lo que hacía!

Su gritona voz mental que la reprendía tal como lo haría alguna dama de la edad media sumado a la alterada imagen de sí misma en el espejo del baño le pareció, de repente, digno de echarse a reír. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? ¿se mentiría a sí misma diciendo que en realidad, "se había dejado llevar y no quería hacer lo que hizo"? "Bah, ¡Hacer lo que hizo!" volvió a reírse, "si no alcanzamos a hacer nada".

Bufó y trató de despejar su mente, aliviada con el pensamiento de que, a pesar del susto, había salvado la situación inteligentemente, largó a correr el agua de la ducha.

Después de todo, un baño no le vendría tan mal.

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo! Siempre quise publicar algo así, era una especie de deuda con Ron y Hermione que nunca pagaré. Ya no puedo escribirlos con la facilidad que antes y nada de lo que alcanzo a relatar me gusta. Subo este fic de puro tincada, ojalá les haya dado un rato agradable. Saludos.


End file.
